


One Hell of A Promise

by TheSpoopyEmo



Series: The Radiodust Collection [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpoopyEmo/pseuds/TheSpoopyEmo
Summary: What had seemed damn near impossible before had finally been done: that nasty moth Valentino and his television cohort Vox had been exterminated by none other than the Radio Demon, Alastor. The former porn actor and spider demon Angel Dust was finally free from Val's evil clutches for good. Alastor would much rather have Angel give his career up altogether, but after selling himself and using and abusing for so many years, the spider can't just quit cold turkey. So, Alastor made a little deal with him that Angel found he could agree to.The road to their future as Hell's new up and coming power couple is proving to be a bumpy one indeed. Can they handle every erratic hairpin turn that comes their way? Or will their relationship crumble into dust?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Radiodust Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886929
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The abusive moth pimp Valentino had finally met his gruesome and bloody end, along with his friend and business partner, the TV demon Vox. They had been erased by none other than the infamous Radio Demon, Alastor. Their crime? They had savagely beaten and tortured the famous demon porn actor Angel Dust for attempting a relationship outside of work that was both monogamous and complementary in nature. Once these two demons were finally out of Angel’s life for good, Alastor had wanted to put an end to his lover’s services. When Angel wouldn't budge, the two struck a deal that was sealed with a kiss: if Angel refused to give up prostitution, then Alastor would become his new manager, on the condition that any demon who misused and abused the spider would meet the same fate as Valentino and Vox. Angel agreed and later offered up a condition of his own: that he got to keep all of his earnings for himself. Alastor had quickly agreed.

After the Valentino incident, the fuzzy pink spider had taken a much-needed break from his line of work. He used his new free time to focus more on himself and his pet pig, Fat Nuggets. He began taking better care of himself and his pig, while also attending the rehabilitation workshops at the hotel. They were the absolute _last_ things the spider wanted to do after being liberated from his pimp. But, at the end of the day, he still had enough of a fuck left in him to try and prove Vaggie wrong. They ended up growing just a little bit closer together after she found out what Angel had gone through, but their friendship ended there. Angel never ceased to get under Vaggie’s gray skin, and not a single day was complete at the Hazbin Hotel without her spitting a death threat at Angel.

At the two-week mark, Angel had finally decided to put himself back out there. The part that he enjoyed most─besides the sex─was being able to set his own schedule. When you no longer had a piece of shit moth controlling every aspect of you and your job, you quickly realized just the sheer amount of freedom you truly had. You could work when you felt like it, stay home and be lazy when you didn’t.

That first night back to work, Angel’s first client proved to be difficult. He had picked the spider up from the corner he was working and took him to an abandoned parking lot behind a run-down building. One of the first changes that Angel had implemented for himself: he wanted the cash up front. The client had proven to be a mouthy one, but Angel wasn’t having any of it. After finding a little bit of respect for himself, he wasn’t going to let any client treat him like a cum-soaked tissue anymore. What could have been a failed experiment for the spider ended up being a successful one; one that ended with both of them leaving pleasurably satisfied. Coming home to the hotel that night unharmed felt like a small victory in itself. It was a real confidence booster for the fuzzy pink spider.

It wasn’t long before everybody at the hotel began to pick up on Angel’s improved mood, including Alastor. The Radio Demon still felt uncomfortable with his lover’s career, but he slept a little easier at night (that is, if he ever slept _at all_ ) knowing that there were actually clients out there who took very good care of his spider. Of course, being a sex worker in Hell still wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows and unicorns. There were always those clients who expected the old Angel as well as treated him like the old Angel. With some of the demons, he actually had to do something he’d never done before: refuse them service. However, upon learning about Angel’s new manager, they gave up and backed off. Nobody─okay, _maybe_ just the smart ones─wanted to go toe to toe with the Radio Demon fresh off of his extermination of the moth pimp and his TV partner.

And then, there were the absolute fucktards who became the first victims to cross that line.

One night after dinner, Angel excused himself from the table and made his way up to his room. After feeding Fat Nuggets, he threw on some music and dove into his closet. He found a garment that sort of resembled a black sports bra and adjusted his chest fluff into it until he had two very sizable lumps that resembled breasts. He properly tucked his manhood up and away into a nice pair of cheeky little underwear before he shimmied his hips into a mini skirt. To complete his look, he threw on a sassy little crop top and a pair of stiletto ankle booties. He then sat down at his vanity mirror and turned on the lights. He dug through his makeup case for his eyeliner and began to wing it with a careful hand.

“Getting ready for work, darling?” came the voice of Alastor from the doorway.

Angel jumped, nearly poking himself in the eye. “God dammit, Al! Do _not_ sneak up on me while I’m tryin’ to wing my liner! You almost made me poke my fuckin’ eye out!” The spider yanked a tissue out of the box and wiped away the little mistake.

Alastor chuckled and walked into the room. “My apologies, _mon ange_ ,” he said. He approached the spider and stood beside him. “To tell ya the truth, you do not need any of that makeup. You are beautiful just the way you are.” He smiled a little.

To both of their surprises, Angel scoffed, blushing pinker than his fur. “Well! Um…th-thanks, Al. But I’m still gonna wear it. It takes a lot of money to look this cheap and… D.T.F-y.” He smiled into the mirror, flashing his teeth, before attempting the other eye.

Alastor moved to stand behind Angel and rested his hands on the spider’s shoulders. His thumbs began to rub soothing circles into Angel’s shoulder blades. “Ya know, _cher_ , you don’t have to go out tonight. You could always stay right here with me. I’ll give ya anythin’ ya want.”

Angel gasped a little and froze. He slowly lowered his arms, and his eyes slipped closed. Those little rubs on his back felt _so_ damn good. Curse that damned deer for knowing how much the spider was a sucker for back rubs and massages.

“C’mon, _cher_. Whataya say?” Alastor’s voice was breathy and seductive against the spider’s ear. “Wanna stay inside tonight?”

Angel let out a small, pleasurable moan. “Mm, tempting,” he replied. “But… I wanna go out.” He turned around and smirked at the cannibalistic murder deer. “Wanna come with me? I'm hittin’ the club tonight and hopin’ that Cherri is there. Gotta put her number in my new phone.”

“Hm…” Alastor tapped his chin, thinking. “Nope, I'm staying in. I do not do nightclubs. Besides, since Husker refuses to babysit your piggy, somebody has to.” He beamed.

“Okay, fine. Your loss.” Angel turned back to his vanity mirror and finished applying his eyeliner. He searched for the perfect lipstick to complete the look. “I really wish you’d go, though, Al. Just once. You don’ even have to drink or dance or anything. Just watch over me and make sure no one tries n’ cops a feel.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I am going to pass tonight, _cher_ ,” Alastor said. “Like I said, I will stay here and babysit Fat Nuggets. I also have some spoils from the market I need to clean and skin. I’ll keep myself busy while you are at work, darlin’.”

Once Angel’s face was all made up, he finally stood up from his vanity. He wrapped his arms around his deer boyfriend and kissed him passionately. “I might be out pretty late, Al. Don’t wait up for me. Or do. I don’ really care. Whatever floats your happy little murderous boat.”

“Oh, Angel.” Alastor kissed his spider back. “I will wait all night for you if I have to.”

Angel packed up a little purse with the essentials and left his room. He blew the deer a little kiss before heading for the lift. He took the lift down to the lobby and was stopped by Charlie.

“Heading out, Angie?” the princess asked, her eyes raking over the spider’s outfit choice.

“Yep. Headin’ to work. Be back later, toots.” He winked at her as he headed for the front door.

“Don’t you think you should at least take the night off? Hang out here at the hotel?” Charlie smiled a little.

“Can’t. Love to, but can’t,” Angel replied. “How else am I gonna afford my room this month?” He bit his lip, his hand gripping the doorknob.

“Look, Angel. I know your… _business_ has been a little slow. So, you don’t have to worry about it for a while.” Her smile widened.

“Thanks, but… I’m gonna go have fun. See ya!” He quickly ducked out the door before Charlie could succeed in guilt tripping him to stay.

Upon entering his usual hangout spot, Angel headed straight for the bar. He ordered a vodka on the rocks and sat at a table by himself where he could get a good view of the whole club. He felt right at home in the dim, smoky atmosphere under the pulsing lights and began vibing to the throbbing bass. He lit up a cigarette and lounged back in his seat, doing his best to make himself available. The trap was set.

By some miracle, Cherri eventually came strolling into the club. The two friends took some time to catch up on what was going on in their lives, and Angel gave Cherri his new number. As the night progressed, they took turns doing shots until they had a decent buzz, and then they ended up on the dance floor. Angel threw out his best stripper moves, fueled by the alcohol he had consumed. A few songs later, a demon who had been observing the sexy spider finally made his move. He stood up from the leather sectional sofa he shared with his little gang and finally approached the pair.

“Hey, there,” he greeted Angel with a smirk. He pushed himself in between the two demons, blatantly ignoring Cherri. “It’s Angel Dust, isn’t it? The famous porn star?”

Angel smiled back, putting his hands on his hips. “You bet your fuckin’ ass I am,” he said. “What’s it to ya?”

The demon took a sip from a beer bottle he held and gestured over to his gang. “Me and the boys over there wanna know if you’re up for ditching your little girlfriend here for some real fun,” he said.

Angel’s eyes followed to where the demon pointed. Two other demons─all of them dressed exceptionally well in tailored suits, along with their friend─watched the exchange from the couch. One of them made eye contact with the spider and winked, then blew him an air kiss.

“I dunno,” Angel mused, pursing his lips. He turned back to the demon. “What’s in it for me, huh?”

“Whatever the fuck you want, beautiful,” the demon answered. His free hand reached around and grabbed ahold of Angel’s ass, gently squeezing it. “I’ll make it worth your while. Ever since that strawberry pimp of yours took out that rat moth Val, I’ve been wanting to get inside that tight little skirt of yours.” He reached out and poked the spider in his belly, making him giggle. “We’ve got some blow; we’ll buy you a couple of drinks… maybe even step back into my office for a bit? C’mon, whataya say?”

Angel giggled again and stepped closer to the demon, lying a hand on his chest. “Mm, you want a piece o’ me, big boy? It’s gonna cost ya. Before I spread these gorgeous legs, Imma need ya to spread that wallet of yours. You and each of ya friends over there are gonna have to give me the money up front.”

“That’s okay,” the demon said. “I’m a _very_ rich man. I can cover the three of us.”

Angel smirked. “I’m warnin’ ya now. I’m a bratty little bottom, and I gotta big mouth. I can be a little hard to tame. Can ya handle that?” He licked his lips suggestively.

The demon dipped his head and whispered in Angel’s ear. “I deal with hostile assholes that come tearin’ into my turf all the time. I make million-dollar deals that usually end up with someone losin’ their fuckin’ head, sweetheart,” he said. He then placed a soft kiss on Angel’s neck, immediately finding his sweet spot. “I’m pretty sure I can handle a sassy little thing like you.”

Angel moaned softly as his sweet spot was compromised. “Okay. Ya talked me into it.” He glanced over at Cherri, who was still standing next to him on the dance floor. “’Scuse me, sugar tits. Duty calls.”

Cherri took a couple steps back and smiled. She shrugged, putting one hand on her hip. “Alrighty, then. I’m gonna head out. I need to go check up on my own turf anyway. See ya around, Angie.”

As soon as Cherri was gone, Angel followed the demon over to the couch where his friends sat. They moved a little to make room, and Angel made himself comfortable. Within seconds, a bartender approached the men with a tray of drinks. Angel spent the next hour or so sipping cocktails and snorting blow off of the tabletop using a rolled-up one-hundred-dollar bill. He enlightened the small group with his own version of the death of his former boss, going into detail about how easy it was for Alastor to take them out. The whole time he was talking, the demon who had approached him was getting touchy feel-y. He first rested a hand on Angel’s thigh. Pretty soon, his fingers trailed higher and higher until they brushed the hem of Angel’s skirt. He even took it a step further and teased the porn star’s tucked member, all while kissing and nipping his shoulders and neck.

“Hey! Watch the merchandise!” Angel suddenly piped up. He reached down and grabbed the demon’s hand, biting his lip to suppress a moan. “There's plenty of me to go ‘round for all of ya’s. Don’t try and jump the gun just yet; ya haven't paid me. Fork over the dough and let's do this.”

“Don't worry, baby. I got ya covered,” the demon assured him. He smiled, flashing his sharp teeth, as he reached into an inside pocket of his suit jacket. He pulled out a thick roll of cash and offered it to Angel. “Here's fifteen hundred, split equally b'tween me and the boys.”

Angel took the cash and stashed it into his little purse. “Good. Now we can get to the fun part.” He looked at the other two demons and smiled.

The one closest to Angel wrapped his arms around the spider and pulled him even closer. They began making out, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths. Once he had his fill, Angel was passed to the third demon in the little gang, like a joint at a party. One continued making out with the spider while the other went to work raising hickies on his neck and collarbone. But, unbeknownst to the porn star, they were only serving as a distraction. Behind Angel’s back, their leader pulled a small container of little white pills out of his suit jacket pocket. He removed one of the pills and dropped it into Angel’s drink, stirring it with the straw to make it dissolve.

Once the demon had accomplished his little task, he reached out and pulled Angel on to his lap. “So. Let's cut to the chase, beautiful,” he said. “How good are ya in the sack?” He offered Angel his drink with a saccharine smile.

Under the watchful gazes of all three demons, Angel grabbed the glass and took a long pull from the straw. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Imma fuckin’ porn star by profession,” he answered. “You tell me.” He then reached down and gently stroked the demon through his pants, smirking. "Show me whatcha got, macho man. I ain't afraid of a big dick.”

The demon moved Angel aside and stood up. He took the porn star by the hand and led him further back into the nightclub, his little gang following right behind them. In the very back of the nightclub were a few little office spaces, sparsely furnished with desks and chairs and even a few wide couches. The demon walked Angel into a room and shut the door, leaving his gang outside for the time being. He then pulled Angel in close to him and immersed them both into yet another make-out session that quickly turned steamy. Their clothes suddenly began to fall off, and the next thing Angel knew, he was being pinned down to the couch, wearing only his boots and his underwear.

Before this session could progress, the little pill that was used to spike Angel’s drink finally began to take effect on the spider. Angel’s body began to heat up, and his heart raced in his chest. His mind suddenly became really dizzy and clouded up in some weird fog, and his vision was blurring in and out.

It was then that Angel had begun to freak out.

To his knowledge, the only drug he'd taken that night was the blow that his paying customer had snorted with him. The fine white powder had given him a decent buzz in the past, and this time wasn't really any different. Angel had always taken pride in achieving his highs. But this one was proving to be a bad one rather quickly.

“Hey, wait,” Angel said, stopping whatever the demon was about to do next. “I don't… I don't feel so good, man.”

The demon smiled and ran a hand through the spider’s hair. “Maybe you just had a _wee_ bit too much to drink. Just relax, baby.” He then reached down and started playing with Angel’s panty lines, making his stomach and thighs tingle.

Angel shuddered and lifted his head. He looked down at the demon and tried to think through the haze that had filled his mind. He couldn't see straight, couldn't get a clear picture. All he saw was another being trying to go down on him, and it was sending mixed signals to his drugged-up brain. His whole body jerked, and he tried to get the demon off of him. “No, stop!” he cried. “Don't touch me! Get offa me!”

The demon grabbed Angel’s wrists and pinned them down. “Aw, come on, baby. Don't be that way,” he said.

Angel fought against the hands that held him, pushing against the demon with his secondary set of hands. “What did you give me?!” he yelled. “Stop! Lemme go! What's wrong with me?!” The spider was losing himself, trapped in a drug-induced roller coaster that was getting more out of control by the second.

“Hey, listen here!” the demon snapped. “I'm a paying customer, and I'm not leaving until you give me what I fuckin’ want, bitch!”

Angel screamed as he continued to try and fight the demon. Pretty soon, the demon had called out to his friends, who were still waiting outside. Upon instruction from their leader, they tied all four of the spider’s limbs together and flipped him over onto his stomach. All three then proceeded to take turns sodomizing and raping him while the other two held him down. As Angel struggled and cried out for help, they taunted the spider and abused him.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. The demons briefly stopped their torment on Angel and fell silent, turning toward the door. “This room is occupied! Go away!” the leader called out.

The door exploded off of its hinges and came flying into the room. One of the demons ducked out of the way to avoid being hit and quickly put his pants back on. The shadow in the doorway walked forward and morphed into Alastor. The Radio Demon smiled at the scene in front of him, gripping his microphone staff.

“I bet you boys are just having _loads_ of fun defiling that poor spider!” he greeted them.

“Fucking hell!” the leader exclaimed. “It's the Radio Demon!” He quickly backed away from Angel and reached for his clothes.

“Unfortunately for you, I have to put an end to this wacky nonsense,” Alastor went on. He casually raised his free hand and inspected his claws. “You see, the spider in question belongs to _me_ , and I cannot just sit idly by and watch you abuse him like this. My dear Angel Dust was just trying to provide his services, and then you go and treat him this way. How _dare_ you!” He sighed, his smile widening into an evil grin. “But, don't fret, boys! I have a special shelf in my freezer for the three of you.”

All three of the demons in the gang let out a collective scream in fear. They reached for the rest of their clothes and tried to make a run for it, but they didn't make it very far. With one snap of his fingers, Alastor used his magic to snap their spines in several places. When the demons didn't die right away, their necks were snapped as well. The room was silent again as the demons were quickly erased.

Alastor calmly walked over to Angel, who still had not yet recovered from his drug-induced fit. The spider lied naked on the couch, curled up into a ball, shaking like a leaf in the wind. He gazed up at the Radio Demon, looking very much like a scared little kid.

“It's gonna be alright, now, Angel,” Alastor said softly. He reached out and untied his lover, and then he softly rested a hand on his face, his fingers gently cupping the spider’s cheek.

Angel cringed away from the deer. He squinted his eyes in an effort to try to see better. “Al-Alastor?” he said. His voice shook as hard as his body did.

The Radio Demon knelt down beside the spider and comforted him. “I'm here, _mon ange_ ,” he said. “I took care of those clients for you. You're safe now.”

Tears began to well up in Angel’s eyes, and they spilled over onto his cheeks. “They-they drugged me with somethin’, Al! And-and they raped me.”

The smile faltered a little on Alastor’s face. “And that right there is why those demons are no longer breathing,” he stated. He looked over his shoulder at their broken, lifeless corpses, and an idea suddenly occurred to him. His smile grew wider, and the growl that emitted from the deer was downright horrifying.

Chills ran from the crown of Angel’s head to the soles of his feet. “Al? Alastor?” he said softly. “You're… you're kinda freakin’ me the fuck out over here. What’re ya thinkin’ ‘bout? I don't like that look on your face.”

Without a word, Alastor stood up from where he knelt beside Angel. He hummed to himself as he suddenly pulled a huge black garbage bag from only Lucifer knows where. He then picked up the corpses and broke them down into pieces that were small enough to fit inside the bag. After tying the bag up, he then turned to his spider lover. “Go ahead and get dressed, Angel. I have an idea!” He beamed, flashing his sharp yellow teeth.

Angel cringed every time he heard more bones snap. The porn star slowly sat himself up and hid his face in his hands. “God fuckin’ dammit,” he swore under his breath as he rose to find his clothes. “Whataya got brewin’ in that twisted little mind o’ yours, Smiles?”

“You'll see, _cher_ ,” Alastor replied, tossing the bag to rest on his shoulder.

“I swear to fuckin’ Lucifer, you are like Hannibal Lector on crack.” Angel pulled his skirt up, and then stepped into his boots. “Ya crazy sonuvabitch.”

Alastor froze for a second. He tilted his head to the side, sending out a tiny wave of radio static. “Who is that?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“A cannibalistic serial killer as infamous as you,” the spider answered lazily. “Except he shoulda learned from the likes of you. You were never really caught… that is, if the rumors are true.” He threw a side glance at Alastor.

Alastor gave a little casual shrug. “Never heard of him,” he said. “And, I, for one, am not crazy. I simply just commit a murder or two when my Angel’s life is suddenly in danger.” He smiled proudly, his eyes slipping closed.

Angel stopped adjusting his chest fluff into his crop top and raised an eyebrow. His gaze fell heavily on the murder deer. “And just what fuckin’ part of that wasn't crazy, Al?”

“Are you dressed yet, Angel?” Alastor asked, changing the subject. “Demon meat is not very appetizing if it spoils, darlin’. Come along now. I have one more thing to do before we can retreat to the hotel.”

The spider let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. After making sure he was decent, he gathered up his things to leave. “C’mon. Let's go.”

Alastor whistled in a carefree way as he walked hand in hand with Angel back to the dance floor in the club. As the Radio Demon passed by the blaring speakers, they all of a sudden fizzled out. Loud static and ear-splitting waves of feedback filled the nightclub before the music died. Alastor’s grin hardened into an evil smirk as all of the club’s patrons turned their eyes on him.

The deer casually took the garbage bag with the jagged demon parts down from his shoulder and set it on the floor. With a wave of his hand, his microphone staff materialized out of thin air. He held it close to his mouth, sending out more loud feedback that had some demons covering their ears, including Angel.

Alastor cleared his throat and addressed the now silent nightclub. “Now that I have your attention, ladies and gents, I have an announcement to make!” He reached up and grabbed ahold of Angel’s chin. He jerked the spider’s face down and kissed him with such a fiery passion that it made the porn star both blush hardcore as well as go weak in the knees. When Alastor pulled away, Angel was both shocked and out of breath. “This here is my mate, Angel Dust, the famous celebrity of the adult picture shows! I have taken it upon myself to hire him on and appoint myself as his new manager! Unfortunately, he refuses to give up his services, so I will continue to let him do as he wishes! But… heed my warning.” The deer’s voice suddenly turned menacing, and his irises turned into radio dials. “If _any_ of you loathsome sinners so much as harm a little piece of fur on my spider’s head while he is on the clock, this is how you're going to end up!” Using his staff, he gestured to the bulging garbage bag. “Food for my taking! Do I make myself clear?”

The nightclub had become so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Angel, still recovering from being drugged, heard his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He tried to focus his slightly blurry vision, making eye contact with some of the demons.

“Fantastic!” Alastor suddenly cried. His outburst made Angel as well as several other demons almost jump out of their skin. “Your silence speaks volumes! Thank you for listening! And now, back to our regularly scheduled programming!” His staff disappeared, and he snapped his fingers. The speakers came back on and resumed blaring the loud music that was playing before. He grabbed the garbage bag in one hand and wrapped his other arm around Angel’s skinny waist before sending them both back to the hotel via shadow travel.


	2. Chapter 2

For a few days after the date rape incident, Angel found himself in another hiatus. He mostly stayed inside the hotel, only venturing out for activities such as shopping. He was quick to replace whatever garments had gotten damaged in the attack, as well as add some more outfits and lingerie to his wardrobe. Everywhere the spider went─whether it was to clothing stores, coffee shops, or simply to hang out with Cherri─demons stared and whispered about him. He was used to that before, but for some reason, this time it was a little different. It didn’t take long for word to get out about what had gone down at the nightclub after Alastor had rescued his mate. While Angel relished in all of the attention he was getting, he hated the fact that it had affected his business. Now he found it a little bit harder to pick up any clients again; a few were still desperate for just one night with the former porn star, while many others once again feared to spend a night with him simply because he was the employee/boyfriend of the Radio Demon.

But alas, this brief interlude couldn’t last. It didn’t take long before the spider was chomping at the bit yet again for some sort of action. It was on a slow afternoon when Lady Luck finally called again for Angel. 

The spider was in his room alone and watching something on his laptop. Fat Nuggets was curled up on the spider’s lap, enjoying relaxing with him. Just as Angel was drifting off to sleep for a little nap, his phone began to ring. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around for his phone, finding it wedged under his thigh. He picked it up and checked the caller ID, and smiled at the screen.

“Hey, Cherri, baby!” Angel answered. “I’m glad you called! What’s up?”

Cherri launched into a rant about how her best friend had finally found himself a decent boyfriend, and she was pissed that she had to hear it through the grapevine instead of directly from the source. Angel lounged back and gave his piggy belly rubs, letting Cherri get it out of her system.

All of a sudden, an explosion sounded on the other end of the line. The sounds of a turf war filled Angel’s ears, and he froze.

“Angie! I need backup! Pronto!” Cherri wailed. Her voice cut in and out.

Angel quickly slammed his laptop shut, not even bothering to properly close things down. “I’m on my way!” he said. “Try to hold the asshole down until I get there!” He hung up and moved Fat Nuggets off of his lap and on to the bed. The little piggy looked grumpy at being moved, but also looked a little concerned for his mama.

Angel jumped up and immediately began to search for his weapons. After checking to make sure they were cleaned, he loaded them up and packed some extra ammo. He glanced into his vanity mirror and briefly checked his appearance before turning to Fat Nuggets. “Now, you stay here and be a good little piggy, Nuggies,” he said. He dipped his head down and placed a small kiss on the top of the pig’s head. “Mama will be right back. He has to go kick some ass for Auntie Cherri.” Leaving his room, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear. He silently snuck out of the hotel, avoiding Charlie and Alastor. He couldn’t stand yet another redemption lecture from the princess, and if Alastor found out where the spider was going, he surely wouldn’t let him go alone. That was a confrontation that the spider didn’t need right now.

The spider soon flagged down a cab and raced over to Cherri’s turf as fast as he could. Upon entering her territory, Angel had to duck down behind a car to avoid a sudden shower of bullets shot at him. After sniping the shooter, he ran to find Cherri.

“Cherri! Cherri, babes, where are ya?!” Angel yelled. He kept one of his big guns on his side in case somebody else decided to take a shot at him.

When Angel finally found Cherri, she was locked in hand-to-hand combat with another demon, and she was losing. He quickly ran up on them to break up the fight, using the butt of his gun to smack the demon away. After a quick shot to the brain, Angel picked Cherri up and threw her over his shoulder to carry her to safety.

“Thanks, Angie!” Cherri said. She began to check herself for any wounds, and then she slapped Angel on his shoulder. “What took you so long?!”

Angel scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Ugh! The fuckin’ cabbie wanted more than just his fare, if ya know what I mean. He was a hard guy to turn down, believe me. But he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Even when I told him I was in a hurry.”

“Ya gotta help me!” Cherri suddenly cried, grabbing her friend by his jacket collar. “I dunno where this guy came from, but he’s got a lotta friends! They've got me surrounded! Over half of my turf has been blown to bits!”

“Then what are we doin’ hiding out?! Let’s go pump his fuckin’ guts fulla lead!” As soon as some of the gunfire died down, Angel pulled out his other set of arms and loaded up all of his free hands with weapons. He jumped out of the hiding spot and wasted no time in firing on the few enemies spaced sporadically on the street. Once they were all dead, the mobster in him blew the smoke out of the barrels of his weapons. “Ooh, that was _so_ fun!” he gushed. “Look at that! I didn’t even break a sweat! Which is sayin’ somethin’ because, ya know, I’m covered with fur! I don’t even think I sweat!”

More enemies began to materialize from the smoke and dust. As Angel reloaded his guns, Cherri began throwing land mines at the demons as if they were frisbees. As bodies blew up and flew around her, she began to get her confidence back.

At that moment, a small torpedo-like missile came flying at Angel. The spider yelped and ducked out of the way as it hit the building behind him and exploded. His mismatched eyes widened as he watched the explosion unfold. “Hey! What dafuq gives?!” he yelled, turning back in the direction the missile came from. “You missed, asshole!”

Another missile came flying directly at him. He jumped up and grabbed Cherri again before seeking shelter in another building. Parts of the roof came crashing down, and Angel scrambled to cover Cherri, cringing away from the falling rubble. When the dust settled, he sat up and stupidly poked his head out of a hole in the wall.

“Ooh, those are some _big_ bullets ya got there! Ya must be compensatin’ for somethin’!” Angel taunted. He threw his head back and laughed.

The next thing the spider knew, a sudden burst of yellow magic came blasting at him. It was strong enough that it threw him back into a wall. He hit the back of his head so hard that it caused him to see double. He put a hand up to his head, moaning in pain.

A demon who looked like the harlequin baby of Travis and an imp came sauntering towards him, an evil smirk on his face. “Well, well, well! What do we have here? I caught me a spider!”

Angel slowly looked up and tried to focus on his attacker. “Oh, shit! Either I’m suddenly blind, or somebody hit you with the ugly stick _way_ too many fuckin’ times.”

The demon’s hands glowed the same color yellow as the energy burst as he approached Angel. Angel pulled out one of his pistols and tried to defend himself. The gun was suddenly yanked out of his hand, and the demon shot the spider in his stomach. Angel doubled over in pain and screamed. The demon then picked him up and pinned him against the wall, sending more energy into Angel’s body. Angel’s tall, skinny frame shook violently, and he cried out more.

“I will surely enjoy fucking you before I kill you!” The demon threw his head back and laughed manically.

A wave of fatigue threatened to pull Angel under, and he tried hard to think through the pain. “Al…astor,” he moaned softly, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Help…me…”

Not even a second passed before the demon was suddenly ripped away from Angel. He slumped to the floor, his eyes closing. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to force them open again.

“Angel! Wake up!” Cherri’s voice came from somewhere above him. He felt hands on his face, and he focused hard on them. “Oh, fuck! He’s been shot! He’s bleeding out, Alastor!”

“ _Cher_ , can you hear me?” Alastor asked. He ran his fingers through Angel’s hair.

“Al…astor…,” the spider moaned before his whole world went black.

When Angel finally came to, he was lying in his bed. Alastor sat beside him, holding his lover’s hand, his claws gently stroking the back of it. That smile of his pulled at his lips, but behind it, the spider could detect a storm coming.

“Welcome back, _mon ange_ ,” Alastor said softly.

Angel stared up at his mate, unable to tear his gaze away.

The deer reached for Angel’s phone and tapped the screen a few times. He then put the phone up to his ear.

“Hello, Cherri,” he said. There was a short pause. “Yes, he’s awake now. I healed him up, and he’s doing fine.”

Angel suddenly looked down at himself. He lifted up his shirt, and sure enough, his gunshot wound was completely healed and gone. It was almost like it hadn’t happened at all.

“We’ll talk about reconstruction later, darling,” Alastor said. “Right now, I have to have a little talk with my mate.” Another short pause. “Okay. Goodbye.” The deer hung up, his red eyes burning down into the depths of Angel’s soul.

Angel curled his legs up to his chest and pulled his blankets over himself. He hid from Alastor, feeling guilty as all hell.

Alastor stayed where he was and continued to stare the hidden spider down. He folded his arms over his chest, waiting patiently.

At last, Angel’s mismatched eyes peeked over the edge of the blankets. He cringed when Alastor met his gaze without blinking. The silent tension between both demons was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Finally, Angel took a deep breath, breaking the long silence.

“How… how much trouble am I in, Al?” he asked in a small voice.

“Heaps,” Alastor answered. The corner of his mouth turned up in a small smirk.

Angel knew that look like the back of his hand. Yes, he was in trouble. Yes, he would be punished in some shape or form. But, he had absolutely no idea what tricks the Radio Demon had up his sleeve. The deer was a very unpredictable creature. However, Angel knew that even though he’d earned his punishment, it would end up being _so_ damn fun for him. Hot, kinky, and pleasurable: that’s exactly how the bratty spider bottom liked it.

Angel ducked his head and tried to hide under the covers again. “I’m sorry,” he said in a small voice.

Alastor suddenly reached out and yanked the covers back. “Don’t. You. Dare,” he growled, enunciating every word. “Get up here. Now.”

Angel bit his lip and slowly sat up. He ducked his head down again and folded his hands in his lap.

“You snuck out without telling me where you were going. You went and recklessly took part in a very dangerous turf war─without me, I might add,” the deer began. “Why?”

“Would you have let me go by myself?” Angel replied, keeping his head down.

“Do not answer a question with another question!” Alastor snapped.

Angel’s head snapped up. “Would you have let me go by myself?!” he repeated, raising his voice.

The next thing the spider knew, the murder deer lunged for him. In a movement so quick he almost didn’t catch it, his face was being pressed down into the mattress. Alastor straddled the spider’s lower back, pinning his wrists above his head. His second set of arms were being held down to his sides by Alastor’s knees. He chuckled softly in Angel’s ear.

“Do not raise your voice to me, _brat_ ,” he said, his voice becoming seductive and hypnotic. “I will remove that talented tongue from your pretty little mouth.” He suddenly pressed his lips to Angel’s shoulders and began nipping the skin there.

Angel flexed against the hands and knees that held him down, moaning softly. “But… you _love_ my tongue, Smiles,” he stated.

The deer hummed to himself. “You’re right. I do.” His lips moved along Angel’s shoulder to his neck, kissing and nipping along the way. “You know what I’m gonna do? If you don’t talk?”

Angel turned his head, lying his cheek on a fluffy pillow. He smirked up at Alastor. “Mm… what’re you gonna do to me, _Voodoo Daddy_? If I don’t talk?” he asked. “Are you gonna put a spell on poor, innocent little Angel Dust?”

Alastor chuckled again. “For one, you are _not_ as innocent as you think you are, Mr. Dust,” he pointed out. “And second… I have a few herbs lying around, and I always have my magic. I could have you drink a little potion that’ll numb your tongue and your vocal cords, rendering them completely useless. You’ll be unable to speak for a few days. That is…if you don’t be a good boy and tell Deer Daddy why you snuck out.”

Angel gasped dramatically, a look of mock horror on his face. “No! Don’t!” he said, pretending to struggle. “How else will I tell you to fuck me harder?!”

“Then speak,” the Radio Demon demanded. He pressed his half hard member against Angel’s ass, grinding slightly through both of their pants. “Why did you sneak out to help your friend without me, Angie?”

The spider clenched his hands into fists and moaned into the pillow. He silently cursed Alastor’s name as he finally submitted. “Be…cause you wouldn’t’ve let me go alone, Al,” he finally admitted. “You woulda made me sit on the sidelines and not fight. Overprotective asshole.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m a big boy. I can handle myself.”

“I never doubted that you couldn’t,” Alastor said. He released Angel’s wrists and began to run his hands down the spider’s back. “Plus, you are right about one thing. I easily would have wiped every single enemy out with just one sweep of my hand.”

“Exactly,” Angel griped. “And I woulda never got a hit in edgewise. I have guns, Alastor. Imma damn good shot, too. I like action. I like helping my girl buddy out and killin’ shit. I can’t just sit on the sidelines feelin’ helpless.” He sighed and turned his head away.

Alastor reached out and gently grabbed Angel’s chin. He slowly pulled the spider’s face around so that he could look him square in his eyes. “You got a little too cocky for your own good, Angie,” he said, his voice turning soft. “You very nearly took yourself away from me. You will _never_ do that again, not without my backup.”

Angel pushed himself up into a half-sitting position. He frowned at the deer. “So, I got caught again, Al. Got myself in some trouble. Big deal! It happens all the time.” He folded his arms over his chest fluff.

The Radio Demon reached out and grabbed Angel by his shoulders. He pulled him in close and held him tightly. “Angel,” he said, his smile fading slightly. “I lost you once, _mon ange_. I’m not gonna lose you again! If that means I have to follow your fuzzy pink butt all over Hell to keep you out of trouble, then I will.”

“Al, I don’t need a babysitter!” Angel snapped. “You can’t just─”

Alastor suddenly pressed his lips against Angel’s, cutting him off. He kissed his lover passionately, his hands sliding down the spider’s back. Angel moaned softly against his lips, melting into the deer’s arms. For the second time that night, he surrendered.

“I can, and I will,” Alastor said when he finally pulled away. “You need me just as much as I need you. We’re a packaged deal, now. You simply cannot have one without the other. End of discussion.”

Angel made a face, averting his eyes. “Nope. Not quite,” he argued. He rested a hand on Alastor’s crotch. “You got me all riled up just to get me to confess. Now you need to finish what ya started.” He smirked.

“Hm.” Alastor tapped his chin, thinking. He purposely took a second too long. “No.” He smirked back at his mate.

“Aw, c’mon, Al.” Angel crawled into the deer’s lap, straddling his waist. “Please?” he begged.

“After the fiasco you pulled today? No, I don’t think so.” Alastor’s smirk widened slightly. “You’re being punished. Starting now.”

Angel leaned forward and kissed Alastor. He ground his hips against the deer as his lips trailed down to his neck. “Then, punish me, Daddy,” he said in a husky voice.

Alastor placed a hand on Angel’s chest fluff and gently pushed the spider back. “Not until you’ve had a shower,” he said. Using his claws, he picked out a few tiny pieces of rubble from the spider’s fluff and tossed it to the floor.

Angel smirked as a sudden thought occurred to him. “Ya wanna join me? You know my shower is big enough.” He waggled his eyebrows.

The Radio Demon rolled his eyes and put a hand up to his temple. “You are such a deplorable creature, Angel,” he said with a sigh. “You’re lucky I love you, or I would’ve killed and eaten you a long time ago.”

“Is that a ‘yes’ I hear?” The spider leaned in closer, his smile widening.

“Just go!” Alastor said, annoyed.

“Yay! Gettin’ dirty as we’re gettin’ clean. I fuckin’ love that.” Angel stood up from the bed and stretched. Before he could get too far away, he suddenly felt a slap on his ass. “Hey! What was that for?!” He frowned at Alastor.

“That’s for sneaking out.” The Radio Demon flashed a huge grin.

Angel flipped his mate off and strutted his way to the bathroom.

“Isn’t that what we’re about to do, darling?” Alastor called out.

Angel laughed and pushed the bathroom door halfway shut. He got the water started and began to undress for a shower. Staring at himself in the full-length mirror, he removed his underwear, and his eyes widened in shock.

He suddenly let out a bloodcurdling shriek of horror, putting his hands up to his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor ran into the bathroom and pushed the door open so hard it smacked the wall. “Angel! What’s the matter?!”

“ _My fucking dick is gone_!” Angel screamed, pointing at the mirror. He looked down at himself, and it was obvious that his cock and other male anatomy were missing. What he now saw between his legs was what he could only describe as a furry pink taco. “Alastor! My dick─! My-my beautiful dick! It’s GONE!” The spider screamed again.

Alastor tilted his head and stared at Angel’s crotch, his own eyes widening. This was certainly going to be a problem. “Well… fuck.”

Angel looked up at the deer and gasped. “Al! Did you…did you just _swear_?”

“We’ve got much bigger problems than me uttering profanities, Angel!” Alastor snapped.

The door to Angel’s room suddenly opened, and Charlie came running in, shadowed by Vaggie.

“We heard screaming in here,” Charlie said. “What’s going on? Is everything alright?” She then looked into the bathroom and covered her eyes. “Oh, shit! Angel, you’re naked!” She peeked through her fingers.

Vaggie stopped dead in her tracks as she got her eyeful of the naked Angel. She glanced down at the spider’s new anatomy, doing a double take. “Alright. I’m gonna be the one to say it. What in the actual _fuck_ did you two do this time?” She rested her hands on her hips.

“Do you _think_ for one _fucking_ second that I did this to myself?!” Angel hollered. He was still having hysterics. “I don’t have any fuckin’ magical powers!”

Vaggie then turned to Alastor. “Way to go, Alastor. You really fucked up this time. You gave your mate a pussy. You’re now dating a female.”

“Hey! I’m still a fucking guy!” Angel shot at her.

“Vaggie, I am not the one at fault,” Alastor said, narrowing his eyes at the moth.

Vaggie scoffed and rolled her eyes. “For once,” she retorted.

Alastor manifested his microphone staff and slowly began to advance on Vaggie. “How _dare_ you think that any hex that happens on my mate is of my doing,” he growled, his eyes glowing red. “That is both a bold and a dangerous assumption on your part, dear. I am not one to give out second chances, but just for you, I’ll make an exception. Take that back.”

Vaggie clenched her hands into fists before she held up a dagger in self-defense. “You wanna fucking go, _pendejo_?!”

“Whoa!” Charlie said, jumping in between them. “Nobody is fighting! Nobody is killing anybody! Let’s just all calm down and talk about this for a second!”

Angel quickly shut the water off in the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself, feeling uneasy. “Vags, Al is right. He didn’t do this to me,” he said. “Another demon did.”

Alastor kept his eyes on Vaggie, his hand still gripping his staff. “It was that son of a bitch demon from the turf war,” he said.

Charlie gasped in shock. “Alastor! Did you just─”

Alastor rolled his eyes and growled in frustration. “Yes, yes! I know! I cursed! I hardly ever curse! I’m under a lot of stress right now, Charlie, dear. I don’t care.”

Charlie blinked a few times, clearly taken aback. “O…kay?”

“What fucking demon?” Vaggie demanded.

Alastor half turned his head, glancing back at his mate. “Angel? Care to elaborate, love?”

Angel sighed, gripping his towel. “So, I snuck out to help out my girl buddy Cherri with a turf war,” he explained.

“Again?!” Vaggie shrieked. She nearly pulled her hair out; she was so pissed. “I thought we went over this, Angel! No more turf wars!”

“Just listen!” The spider took a deep, shaky breath. “That fuckin’ ugly harlequin asshole demon hit me with some kinda freaky energy burst bullshit. And then, when he grabbed me, he sent the same shit vibrating through my whole body. It felt…weird as fuck.” He shuddered.

Vaggie put her face in her hands and cried out in frustration. “Yeah… that right there is what probably did it,” she said. “It sounds to me like he unknowingly gave you a sex change.”

“Yeah, no shit, Vags!” Angel snapped. He averted his eyes to the floor, pouting.

Alastor thought for a minute. “It’s clearly a gender-bending curse,” he finally said. “An easy one to cast, but difficult to undo.”

“How could a curse like that be undone?” Charlie asked.

“If I had to guess, we’d have to track down the demon who casted it,” Vaggie said. “Right, Alastor?”

“Well…yes,” the Radio Demon answered slowly. “But, there’s a slight problem with that.” His grin turned sinister.

Charlie and Vaggie both expressed equal displays of shock.

“Fuck. What did you do, Alastor?” Vaggie pressed.

“That demon no longer exists,” Alastor said. “He has been erased for good. He’ll likely wash away with the next rain.”

Charlie groaned. “Oh, hell.”

Vaggie rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Yeah, you’re fucked, Angel. There is no way you’re going to get your dick back now.”

Angel let out an angry cry. “Great! Just fuckin’ great!” he griped. “Now I have a crotch that I don’t even know how to fuckin’ work! This…this just plain old sucks! And believe me, I know about sucking! I only do it professionally!”

“Eh, give it a few days. Knowing you, you’ll figure it out,” Vaggie said with a shrug. “Either that, or you’ll go crazy. Which I would pay to see.”

Angel’s head snapped up, and he glared at Vaggie. “Get the fuck out,” he said.

“I agree. You are trying my patience,” Alastor said.

Vaggie turned and left without another word. Charlie started to follow, but then she turned back and looked at Angel. “I’m…sorry, Angie,” the princess said. “I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“Get out!” Angel shouted.

Charlie cringed, looking hurt. She headed back for the door and left, closing it behind her.

Alastor’s staff disappeared, and he walked to stand in the doorway to the bathroom. As he opened his mouth to speak, Angel slammed the door in his face. As a bonus, he locked it, too.

“You know, I am used to having doors slammed in my face, Angel,” the Radio Demon commented through the door. “Also, locks do not stop me from entering or keep me out.”

“Go away, Al!” Angel yelled, his voice breaking.

The spider only made it to the fuzzy pink bath mat beside the bathtub before his knees gave out. He sank down on the floor and put his head in his hands. Angry tears flowed down his cheeks and dripped down onto his arms. He suddenly jumped and cringed away as he felt arms wrap around his skinny body. Of course, Alastor wouldn’t let him fall apart in peace.

Angel finally gave up trying to push his lover away. He buried his face in the deer’s chest, sobbing.

“I'm so sorry, my darling Angel," Alastor said softly. "If I had known that that damned demon did that to ya, I woulda made him fix his mistake before I exterminated him." He gently rubbed Angel’s back.

“Well, you didn’t,” Angel said. He sniffled. “So, now I’m fuckin’ stuck like this.” He pointed to his crotch and took a deep, shaky breath. “I’m fuckin’ gay, Al. I dunno shit about females. I only fucked a few of them back in my Valentino days."

Alastor shrugged. “I… may or may not know a thing or two,” the deer admitted quietly.

Angel frowned at his mate. “You… you… what?” The spider was suddenly confused.

The Radio Demon nervously cleared his throat and averted his eyes. “Er… I-I may have glanced at a picture show or two…”

Angel’s jaw fell open with a little _pop_. “Alastor!” he gasped. “ _You_?! An _asexual_?! Watched _porn_?!”

The deer’s cheeks flushed as red as his hair.

“I mean, I can understand you watchin’ _my_ films because, ya know, I’m fuckin’ flawless and all,” Angel replied. “But the _straight_ stuff?” He made a face.

Alastor kept his head down, inspecting his claws. “Are you still getting in the shower, Angel?” he asked.

Angel rolled his eyes at the subject change. “Yeah. Gotta clean up. But… I’m not really in the mood anymore, Smiles.” The spider stood up and dropped his towel before stepping into the wide shower stall.

Once he got the water to just the right temperature, Angel took a minute to let the steaming spray run down his body. He washed the dust and debris out of his chest fluff and his hair. He kept glancing down between his legs, unable to keep his eyes off of his new anatomy.

What he was not expecting was hearing the stall door slide open.

Alastor stepped into the shower stall and slowly approached his mate. He wrapped his arms around Angel’s waist from behind and placed a soft kiss on the spider’s shoulder.

“Al…,” Angel said, tilting his head a little.

“Let me help you. Please,” Alastor whispered, nipping Angel’s skin. "Allow me to make the best of a bad situation, _mon ange_.” As he spoke, the tip of his pointer finger slowly traced itself around the spider’s belly button.

Angel’s breath suddenly hitched in his throat. A sensual feeling that he was already used to suddenly welled up in the pit of his stomach and quickly sank down to his new sex. His body shuddered slightly, and he soon gave in. “Please… don’t hurt me,” he whispered back.

Alastor went to work raising a hickie on the spider’s neck. “Never in a million years.”

Angel moaned softly as the deer’s teeth grazed one of his sweet spots. Alastor’s hand soon trailed its way down to the spider’s crotch. Without warning, his finger slipped through the folds of skin and began rubbing Angel’s clit.

The spider’s reaction was almost immediate; his skinny body shuddered again, and he was unable to hold back the not-so-soft moan that he made. He bit his lip hard and leaned back slightly against the deer. This was something that he had never before experienced, but was quickly learning to love. And the best part about it? _It felt so damn good_.

“Ah… _fuck_ ,” the spider moaned out. “Al… wh-what is that? Whataya doin’?”

“In the picture shows, they refer to that as a ‘clit’,” Alastor answered in a husky, seductive voice. “It’s s’posed to be your new little ‘on switch’. See, ya hit it _just_ right, and─”

Right on cue, Angel let out a little cry of pleasure. His hands clenched into fists as he was instantly turned on.

He felt the Radio Demon smile against his raised hickie. “How’s that feel, _cher_?” he breathed in Angel’s ear.

Angel moaned in response, reaching for Alastor’s hands. “ _So_ good…!” he answered after a few long seconds.

Alastor pushed Angel’s hand away and continued his finger movement. He focused on a couple of spots, experimenting a little. A few of them triggered more moans from the spider.

“M-more!” the spider begged, gently pushing himself against Alastor’s hand.

Alastor smirked, feeling glad that his little experiment was working. He suddenly pushed two fingers up into the spider, keeping the slow rhythm on his clit. “Mm, you’re so wet for me already, darlin’.”

If the Radio Demon hadn’t had his arms around Angel, the spider would’ve surely collapsed. He went weak in the knees and cried out again as he felt the deer’s fingers working inside of him. His new sex slicked up nicely at the contact, and he spread his legs to give Alastor more access.

“Whataya think of this?” Alastor said, continuing to move his fingers in and out of Angel’s entrance, teasing it. “Ya like that?”

The spider tried to speak, but he was all of a sudden having trouble forming coherent words. He settled for nodding his head, shaking it with fast, jerky little bobs.

“Leave it to me to render a sassy little loudmouth like _you_ speechless,” the deer chuckled, moving his lips to raise another hickie.

“S-stop teasin’, Daddy,” Angel begged in a moan. “F-fuck me…!”

Alastor let out a throaty, evil laugh. “No,” he growled. “I’m havin’ _way_ too much fun drivin’ you stir crazy.”

Angel jerked again as the deer’s fingers hit a sensitive spot within him. He cried out once again, slicking up even more. “B-baby… please…!”

Alastor grabbed hold of his mate and pinned him back against a wall, away from the steaming spray of the shower. He then sank down to his knees, lifted Angel’s leg over his shoulder, and dove in. He thrusted his tongue up into the spider, eating him out.

Angel braced himself against the wall, his fingers knotting in Alastor’s hair. He cried out in pleasure as the cannibal’s warm, wet tongue replaced his claws. With a few flicks of his tongue, the deer successfully melted the hooker into a writhing, horny puddle of spider. Angel was once again faced with the same dilemma that always plagued him in these situations: he tried to prolong the moment and deny his own orgasm. Alastor, however, wasn’t having any of that. He wasn’t subtle about it at all as he reached up and began rubbing at Angel’s clit again. That friction─coupled with his tongue repeatedly lapping against Angel’s new G-spot─soon threw the spider over the edge. He practically screamed, nearly rattling the shower stall door, as he came hard. Some of the warm and sticky liquid was immediately licked up by Alastor, and the rest ran down the wall, as well as Angel’s thighs. The spider panted hard, his heart racing in his chest, as he sagged against the wall.

Alastor soon moved his mouth away from Angel’s sex, his face aglow with a shit-eating grin. He took the tip of his tongue and softly dragged it from the back of Angel’s knee all the way up the inside of his thigh, licking up the rest of the mess.

Angel squeaked in surprise and tried to pull his leg away, giggling breathlessly. “Stop─! Don’t do that, Al!”

The Radio Demon flashed a mischievous little smirk. His hand tightened on Angel’s thigh. “You say ‘no’, I say ‘go’!” He licked at the spider’s sensitive flesh again, teasing and tickling him.

Angel squeezed his eyes shut and laughed as he tried once again to wrench his way free. “Stop it, Alastor! _Stop_!” He brought his hands down and smacked the top of the deer’s head, being careful of his sharp antlers.

After about half a minute, Alastor finally let Angel’s leg down from his shoulder. He stood up and licked his lips thoroughly before pulling the spider in for a passionate kiss. Angel’s giggles died down as he kissed his lover, smiling against his lips.

“My Anthony, my Angel Dust,” Alastor purred, his lips trailing down to the spider’s chest fluff. “Are you still upset about the sudden change in your anatomy?”

Angel leaned his head back against the wall and ran his fingers through the deer’s hair. “Mm…yeah. A little,” he said. “I’m gonna miss my dick. And it’s gonna take forever and a fuckin’ day to get used to... this. At least one of us knows what dafuq they’re doin’.”

“I told ya I could make the best out of a bad situation.” Alastor’s voice was slightly muffled by Angel’s chest.

Angel scoffed. “Yeah, while also teasin’ and tormentin’ the ever-lovin’ shit outta me.”

“Your reactions are _very_ entertaining, _mon ange_ ,” the Radio Demon said with a smile. “And believe me, I know a lot about entertainment. I only invested my entire adult life, as well as my afterlife, into finding enough of it to last me for an eternity.”

“You’re a little shit, ya know that?” Angel said with a giggle.

“Yes. I am well aware of that,” Alastor said, grinning proudly. “However, I don’t give a damn!”

Angel laughed and kissed his deer again. Pretty soon, their actions had begun to point in the direction of a round two. All of a sudden, the sounds of Fat Nuggets’ little oinks rang out from the bedroom.

“Ah, shit,” the spider sighed. He turned and looked towards the noise. “I think we woke up Nuggs, Al.”

“No, _you_ woke the pig up,” Alastor argued.

“Well, maybe if you would stop makin’ me scream so damn loud the whole hotel hears me,” the spider shot back, getting sassy.

“Hm. No, I don’t think I will!” The Radio Demon smiled from ear to ear.

Angel rolled his eyes and stepped back under the shower. After his many decades in Hell, he was already used to the hot water in the shower never getting cold, no matter how much time had passed. “Well, my piggy is prolly wantin’ one of three things: food, treats, or cuddles with mama.”

“You go take care of your little piggy. I’ll finish up here… and then later on, I’ll finish up with _you_.” Alastor’s eyes flashed as his grin turned sinister.

Angel’s face suddenly heated up from chin to hairline, and he flushed pinker than his fur. He quickly exited the shower stall and reached for his towel, cursing the Radio Demon under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Hazbin Hotel, things went smoothly for a handful of weeks. Business had never really picked up for the hotel, and it was incredibly slow for Angel as well. A few new souls checked in one time or another just to see what it was like, but they ended up leaving after only just one night. _If_ they even made it through the night, that is.

These demons still found the princess’s idea of redemption a laughable concept. Secondly, a few couldn’t handle the level of shenanigans that went on there on a daily basis between the members of the staff and the guinea pig (or rather, spider) of Operation: Rehabilitation. One poor soul even went so far as to get ahold of one of Angel’s guns and blow his own brains out just to escape it. Alastor wasted no time in using their corpse to make himself a minced meat pie, saving the rest of the demon’s meat in his freezer. While Charlie was mortified over the demon’s second suicide, Angel, Alastor, and Husk all got drunk at the bar laughing about it. Their loud, obnoxious, and even offensive antics carried on all through the night and well into the next morning.

As the time passed and the seasons began to change, Angel began to notice some changes in Alastor’s appearance and behavior. The Radio Demon was becoming slightly more aggressive than usual. His antlers had begun to grow out a little day by day, to the point where he was itching at them until they bled. He began to go out more frequently to hunt and would come back with more corpses than he could fit in his freezer. And when he wasn’t out hunting, he stayed locked up all alone in his room. Angel soon became worried about his deer, and finally gathered up the courage to confront him.

The former porn star paced outside of Alastor’s room before he nervously tapped his knuckles against the door. He wondered in the back of his head if the murder deer could hear through the door how loudly his heart was hammering against his ribs.

“Who's that?" Alastor snapped from somewhere inside the room.

“It’s me, Al,” Angel said. “May I come in? Please?"

A few seconds later, the door opened halfway, and Alastor’s head poked out into the hallway. His antlers had grown out a little more, and blood was beginning to seep through some of the tears in the velvet. His red eyes looked half deranged, but, as usual, his grin remained on his face.

"What do you want?" the deer demanded.

Angel held two of his hands up in front of him, trying his best to make his voice sound calm. "I just wanna talk."

Alastor glared at the spider for what felt like an eternity. "Fine," he finally said, his voice crackling. "Come in. But make it quick!"

Angel had to push a little to get into Alastor’s room. He was soon shocked by what he saw. He had learned from all of the nights he spent in the Radio Demon’s room that he usually kept it neat and tidy. It wasn’t uncommon to find a bone in the corner here or a literal skeleton in the closet there, but otherwise it was decent. What Angel had walked into was an absolute mess, as if Alastor had gone on a rampage and tore through his room. Grimiores and other books were strewn all over the floor, his bed was an unkempt and bloody mess, and both of his end tables were turned over, contents spilling everywhere.

“What went on in here, Al?” Angel asked softly. “Did the dinner ya brought back come back to life and get feisty?”

“No!” Alastor reached for a glass bottle that was half-filled with an amber-colored liquid. He ripped the top off and took a drink from it. “I just… decided to redecorate is all.” He turned his back on Angel, hiding his face.

“Alastor, please. Talk to me,” the former porn star begged. He reached out and took one of the murder deer’s hands. “I don’t like the way you’ve been acting and all. What’s up, babe?”

As soon as Angel grabbed his hand, Alastor growled. He suddenly turned on the spider and smiled at him until the gesture was no longer a smile, but a contortion of his sharp yellow teeth. He hissed menacingly in the spider’s face.

As much as Angel wanted to dart out of the room, he stood his ground. His grip tightened on Alastor’s hand, and he met the deer’s eyes without flinching. “Alastor,” the spider said in the firmest voice he could muster, though his heart was still pounding. “I’m not afraid of you. You know you don’t wanna hurt me. I’m your mate. You love me too much to hurt me.”

The seconds felt like hours before Alastor’s expression finally softened. His shoulders sagged a little, and he turned away. “Y-yeah. You’re right, Angel. I’m sorry, _mon ange_.” He took a deep breath. “If it had been anyone else at my door confronting me the same way you did, I would have ripped them apart without a second thought.” His voice turned softer as the radio static slowly died away.

“What’s wrong with you, baby?” Angel repeated softly. “Tell me.”

Alastor slowly guided Angel over to his bed and sat down. He took another sip from the bottle. “It’s my rut, Angel,” the murder deer answered. “Every year around this time, I go into a rut, as if I were a real deer.” He averted his eyes. “My antlers grow and peel and itch like crazy, I get extremely aggressive at the drop of a hat, my appetite increases, and… well…” He bit his lip, making a noise similar to a whimper in the back of his throat.

“What? What else is there?” Angel pressed.

“I also get these… these _urges_ ,” the deer went on. “You know, the ones that were foreign to me? Before we started to… you know…”

Angel suddenly giggled in spite of himself. “Lemme guess: you have those sudden urges to rip your fuckin’ pants off and fuck anything that’ll stand there long enough to take it.”

Alastor’s cheeks suddenly flushed as red as his hair. “I don’t like it when you say it like that,” he said. “But… when you put it that way? Yes. That-that urge is there. Sometimes, it gets so strong to the point where it’s slightly painful.”

“You know, Al, as a former porn star, I can help you with that,” Angel offered. “Once again I remind you, you took me as your mate. And we already do stuff like that because you know I like it. And I know how you just _love_ to experiment.”

The deer’s blush burned brighter until his whole face matched his hair. “Yes, I know. There’s no need to remind me, dear Angel,” he said. “But, when I look at you now, all I see is a way to make these urges and this pain go away for a while.” He finally brought his eyes up to meet Angel’s. “I see you, and I want you all to myself. I want to claim you for my very own and keep you all to myself.”

Angel leaned forward and gently placed his lips against Alastor’s. He slowly wrapped all four of his arms around the deer and pulled himself in closer. “Well then… what’s stopping you, Al?” he whispered in the deer’s ear. His lips then trailed to Alastor’s neck, and he gently nipped the skin there, being careful not to bite him and inject him with venom.

That simple gesture was all that Alastor needed. He suddenly grabbed Angel by the throat, growling possessively. In almost no time at all, he had the porn star pinned down to his messy bed. He began tearing the spider’s clothes away, nipping and kissing at his neck. Before long, the two demons were soon linked as one.

Their little romp lasted the rest of the night. It wasn’t until well after the sun had risen that Alastor finally lifted his head. He smiled down at Angel and leaned down to kiss him before once again burying his face in the spider’s chest fluff.

“Well… hello to you, too, Al,” Angel said with a giggle. He reached down and softly petted the top of the deer’s head, avoiding his sharp antlers. “You feelin’ okay, now?”

“For now…? Yes,” Alastor answered slowly. He smiled against Angel’s chest fluff.

“That’s cool,” the spider replied. “So… I guess that was it, Al?”

Alastor suddenly lifted his head up again, looking confused. A short burst of radio static filled the short silence. “Um...no, Angel. That’s not it,” he said hesitantly.

The smile on the former porn star’s face fell slightly. “Huh?”

“Angel. After one night, my rut is not over,” Alastor said. “It’s gonna last for about another six weeks or so.”

Angel’s mismatched eyes widened. “You mean… it’s gonna keep going on? For another _six weeks_?” He blinked.

“Yes,” the Radio Demon answered. “Unfortunately, this kind of thing doesn’t just go away overnight.”

Angel let out a tiny whimper. “Aw, man,” he said. “Imma need to stock up on lube, then. Lots and lotsa lube.” He pulled out his phone and began shopping on the website of one of his favorite sex shops.

Alastor chuckled and placed a soft kiss to Angel’s chest. The Radio Demon’s lips then began to trail their way up to the spider’s neck, tracing along his hypersensitive skin before teasing his sweet spot.

Angel soon surrendered with a moan, tossing his phone onto the floor, and their romp began again.

About two weeks later, the fuzzy pink spider got a text from a former client who wanted to meet up, and he once again had been seduced by his old habit of prostitution. Without telling Alastor, Angel got all dressed up and left the hotel to meet his client. Both demons ended up on the strip in an upbeat club that the spider frequented. First they had drinks, and then they had dinner together. The client then escorted Angel to a very nice hotel, one that was far more luxurious than Charlie’s. After a strip tease and a private show, money and marijuana were then exchanged for intercourse. As Angel crawled into his favorite position, the session took a turn for the worst.

Once the spider was on his hands and knees with his back turned, the client put his secret plan into action. He’d been planning this for a while, and he was determined not to fail. He stripped down to his underwear and removed his belt from his pants as he climbed up on the bed behind Angel.

“Angie, I’ve been wanting you to spend the night with me forever," the demon sighed in Angel’s ear. “Even when Valentino was alive.”

Angel—who was already faded as fuck by this point—put a hand up to his mouth and giggled. “You have _no_ idea how many times I hear that from a paying customer,” he said, grinning so widely that his cheeks were beginning to get sore.

“You probably don’t know this, but Val was one of my best friends,” the client went on. “I was one of his best guys behind the scenes.”

Angel was suddenly brought up short. “Huh. Well… I don’t remember you. Now, are we still gonna do this? The last thing I wanna do when I’m in the mood is talk about my dead pimp.” He sighed and readied himself. “Now, hurry up! I’m drying up down there!”

The spider suddenly let out a startled little squeak as the client wrapped his leather belt around Angel’s neck. He gripped both ends tightly in his fists, pulling it taut against Angel’s windpipe.

“Valentino was one of my best friends!” the demon repeated as he choked Angel. “He took good care of you, Angie! He took you in when you were just a bottom feeder, and he got you to the top! And then, you just sat there and did _nothing_ while your radio demon boyfriend killed him!”

Angel squirmed and tried to fight back, choking and gasping for air. He soon pulled out his hidden arms and braced all six of them against the mattress, trying to escape. Once his air supply had been cut off for about a minute, spots danced before his eyes, and he could feel his consciousness begin to fade.

The client pressed his knee against Angel’s back, holding the spider down. He twisted the ends of the belt tighter around his neck, the leather cutting into Angel’s skin. “Die slowly and painfully, you disease-ridden cum slut!” he hissed in Angel’s ear.

 _Alastor… HELP!_ Angel cried out in his mind, his nails scratching up the sheets.

All of a sudden, the room around him turned to static. Loud, chaotic noises filled his ears, and panic shot through his body. He closed his eyes and hid his face, his skinny body shaking.

And then, everything went silent. Angel slowly lifted his head and realized that he was back in Alastor’s room. He sat up and took deep breaths, filling his lungs with air. He lifted his hand up to his neck and ran his fingers along the fresh cuts there, wincing in pain. He realized that he was still naked, and the bag he had taken with him to meet the client was on the floor.

In the bathroom, Angel soon heard the shower running. The sounds of soft jazz from one of Alastor's radios played in the background. The spider slowly crawled off of the bed, grabbed his bag, and tiptoed to the door, trying to sneak to his own room. 

“Hold it right there, Angel!” the Radio Demon’s voice suddenly crackled.

Angel let out a tiny yelp and spun around, dropping his bag. Alastor stood near the doorway to the bathroom; he was already clean, dry, his hair tidy, and his antlers freshly peeled. The deer wore nothing but a pair of red flannel pajama pants, which slightly flustered Angel for a second.

“Al, just let me go to my room,” Angel said. “I need to shower, too. I had a bad night, and I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“No, Angel! We _are_ going to talk about it!” Alastor fired back. “I’ll start!” Waves of static sounded through the air, sounding like switching radio stations. When Alastor spoke again, he used the same radio announcer voice he used to broadcast an urgent news headline. “What in the _muddy bayou_ were you thinking?! Trying out a new kink with a client without talking to me about it first?! If I hadn’t popped in when I did, you would’ve been erased! Gone from existence! Do you realize that? You stupid, horny spider!”

Angel’s mismatched eyes widened in shock, and he was suddenly caught off guard. A million different emotions flitted through his head, and he was immediately on the defensive.

“Okay! First of all, I’m allowed to try out anything I want to with my clients, Alastor! You may be my manager or whatever, and my boyfriend, but you can’t tell me how to run my business!” Angel shouted, spewing venom in his words. “Do you see a ring on any of these fingers?!”

Alastor growled as Angel flashed the fingers on all four of his hands.

“Second of all, that was _not_ a kink! That motherfucker was trying to kill me!” Angel went on. “Asphyxiation is _not_ in my list of kinks anymore! Especially after the way Valentino treated me! And you know what?! That client was one of Valentino’s fucking butt buddies behind the scenes! He was trying to kill me, to avenge that fucking rat’s death!”

“Well, you will not be doing any business with him anymore,” Alastor said. “I ate him alive. And this? This is the final straw. You are not to work in prostitution anymore, Angel. I am sick of you meeting up with these crazy and vile and vengeful clients, and getting into trouble. I have other things to do than save you all the time.”

Angel glared at the deer, and his vision was suddenly tinted red. He bared his teeth and growled, venom welling in his mouth. “Don’t. You fucking. _Dare_ ,” he snarled through his teeth. “Don’t you dare take the one thing away from me that I enjoy, Al. Aside from you and my piggy, it’s the only thing I have right now! You are not taking that away from me!”

“Yes, I am!” Alastor argued. “No more prostitution! Starting right now, the only person you are ever going to lie down with is me! You are _my_ mate, and you belong to _me_! I will not let another damned sinner put their nasty hands on you!”

“I’d like to see you try, you cannibalistic freak!” Angel screamed. “I do what I fucking want! You can’t control me, and YOU DON’T OWN ME!”

The next thing Angel knew, Alastor was standing directly in front of him. The deer grew in size until he was ten feet tall, and he gripped Angel hard by his throat. His pupils morphed into radio dials, and he let out a loud, unbroken demonic growl.

Angel gasped as he was pinned to the door. “Come on! What are you waiting for?!” he spat. “Go ahead and hit me! Tear me apart! Eat me up, Alastor!”

Seeing the fear and the anger in Angel’s eyes brought Alastor back to the present. He slowly unwrapped his claws from around Angel’s neck and took a step back, looking shocked.

Angel ducked down and grabbed his bag, tears coming to his eyes. He slung it over his shoulder and yanked open the door, glaring at Alastor again.

“How could you?” he said, his voice shaking. “I ran to you to get away from Val. And now, it feels like I never left.”

“Angel, _mon cher_ , wait—” The Radio Demon reached for the spider.

“Fuck off, Alastor.” Angel walked briskly out into the hallway, still in the nude, and yanked the door shut.

As the spider stalked down the hallway, he passed little Niffty, who was polishing Charlie’s portraits that hung on the wall. She looked up when she heard someone coming down the hall.

“Ooh, Angie! What’s going on? Where’ve you been? And… why are you naked? Not that you look bad or anything.”

The tiny cyclops housekeeper jumped about a foot in the air when Angel got to his room and slammed that door, too.

Alone in his room, Alastor stood and stared at the door after Angel had left. With a smile still on his face, he turned and headed for his unmade bed, shuffling his feet. He bent down and opened the top drawer of the end table. After sifting through packages of condoms, Angel’s toys, and bottles of lube, the deer’s claws finally emerged with the little black velvet ring box he’d had hidden in there. He lifted the lid, studying the little black ring with the red heart-shaped gemstone.

“Oh, my dear Angel,” he whispered softly. He ran his fingers over the ring, admiring his custom handiwork. “Tonight, I wanted to officially make you mine. How do I right this wrong?” The tears overflowed and spilled down his cheeks.


End file.
